rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Wiki:User Rights Nominations
Suggested Prerequisites for Nominees Due to the fact that the wiki and RWBY itself are relatively young, the prerequisites are '''strongly recommended' but are not a definitive requirement for nomination and can be overlooked by administrative decision for outstanding nominees.'' Note that if a user's rights are removed via nomination, they cannot be re-nominated for those rights for four months. This does not apply to users who step down without an active nomination for their removal. 3 weeks after a newly appointed user has passed their nomination, they will have their performance reviewed and a decision based upon their suitability for the position will be made by all active admins. Chat Moderator *Be a member of the wiki for at least four months. *Be fairly active on chat. *Have not been banned from chat for a duration longer than one day in the last month. Rollback *Have made at least 100 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least three months. *Have not been blocked within the last month. Administrator *Have made at least 400 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least five months. *Have not been blocked within the last three months. Bureaucrat *User has been an administrator on the wiki for at least three months. Nominations for the Removal of User Rights Since nominations for the removal of users may require extensive evidence and include several different points, they are often too large to be put on this page. Instead, nominations for the removal of a user's rights are to be made in either a blog of forum. Similar to the process of nominating users for rights, the decision will be based upon a majority vote by registered users. If administrators and bureaucrats feel that a user is actively causing harm with their rights (such as a moderator banning several users for no reason, or a rollback reverting several users' edits for no reason), they may temporarily remove the user's rights until a vote on the nomination is decided, upon which time the rights will either be permanently removed, or given back if the nomination does not pass. Since bureaucrat rights can only be removed by Wikia Staff or the user themself, nominations for the removal of user rights of a bureaucrat will be forwarded to Wikia Staff. Active Nominations for the Removal of User Rights There are currently no active nominations for the removal of User Rights. Sample Nominations ''Username of Nominee'' Nominator: Username of Nominator Reason for Nomination: Detailed reasoning as to why the user should have these rights and how they can benefit the wiki. Support 1: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. Oppose 1: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. See the archive of past nominations for more examples. Chat Moderator XenoTheWise135 Nominator: Detective Kain Reason for Nomination: 'Xeno is a solid, long time user of chat. He frequently tries to ease tensions when conflict arises, smooths things over. His actions over the past few months have in my eyes shown him worthy of being a moderator. He is responsible, knows the rules, follows them, and tries to the best of his ability to make chat a better place. He would make a valuable member of staff, and I believe he'd be a real asset. Support: #'Support: I support Xeno because of all the reasons above. He is calm and makes great attempts at fixing touchy situations. [[User_talk:The_Wiki_Meister |'Like a boss!']] [[User:The_Wiki_Meister |''' The Wiki Meister. ]] 07:38, June 23, 2014 (UTC) #'''Support: I support Xeno for all previously stated reasons. He is kind and very welcoming to any and everyone. Spirit0106 (talk) 08:00, June 23, 2014 (UTC) #'Support:' Kain pretty much covered everything in his initial nomination. I also can't recall having to address any serious issues with Xeno in my time on here. CreedKeeper25 #'Support: '''Xeno is extremely mature in just about every situation and his calm approach to fixing situations is just what this chat needs. ~ [[User:NakanoAzusa|'Nakano Azusa']] '''Black Rock Shooter' Oppose: Rollback There are currently no active nominations for Rollbacks. Administrator There are currently no active nominations for Administrators. Bureaucrat There are currently no active nominations for Bureaucrats.